Zed (League of Legends)
Summary Zed is the first ninja in 200 years to unlock the ancient, forbidden ways. He defied his clan and master, casting off the balance and discipline that had shackled him all his life. Zed now offers power to those who embrace knowledge of the shadows, and slays those who cling to ignorance. An orphan, Zed was taken in and trained by a great ninja master. Only one other student appeared to be Zed's equal - the master's son, Shen. It seemed Zed could never win the favor of the master, as every match between the rivals ended in a draw. Frustrated and jealous, he sought an advantage. The young ninja ventured into a sealed part of the clan's temple, where he found an ornate, foreboding box. Sensing the dark knowledge within, Zed knew he should not open it, but he peered inside nonetheless. In an instant, shadows touched his mind, revealing techniques that had long been hidden. Now armed with a secret edge, he challenged Shen, and this time he defeated the master's son. He expected praise and recognition in his moment of victory, but somehow the master knew Zed had used forbidden ways, and banished him. Humiliated, the young ninja wandered for years. His bitterness turned to ambition, and he began to train others in the style of the shadows. As his power grew, so did his circle of followers, but he knew that without the box, his technique would never be perfect. One day, Zed looked at his followers and saw that his students were now an army. He led them back to the temple to claim his prize. At the gates, he was surprised to find the old master waiting, receiving Zed and his disciples as if they were welcome guests. The old man laid his sword at Zed's feet, declaring that he had failed Zed as his master. By banishing his former student, the master had doomed Zed to the shadows, instead of leading him to the balanced path. The old man implored Zed to enter the temple, destroy the box, and lead his followers to balance. The dark ninja followed the master inside. Moments later, the assembled ninjas heard Zed cry out in pain. Mysteriously, he emerged unscathed, and threw the severed head of the master at Shen's feet. Screaming in rage, Zed commanded his followers to slaughter the master's students and seize the box. That day, the old ninja order fell. Though many students died, some escaped thanks to Shen's heroic efforts. Now the temple is a dark training ground for the Order of the Shadow. Zed rules as the Order's master, and his edict is simple: perfect one's technique, and kill all ninjas who refuse to embrace the shadows. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 8-B Name: Zed, the Master of Shadows Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 30's) Classification: Human, Ninja, Master of The Order of the Shadow, PROJECT Initiative member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Master in the art of Ninjitsu, Shadow Manipulation, Ki Manipulation [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] City Block Level '(Fought on-par with Shen) 'Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge Kennen's lightning magic) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Unknown [[Durability|'Durability:']] Unknown, Likely at least Building Level or higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with katars, Several meters with Shurikens Standard Equipment: Katars, Shurikens, Starting/Essential Items (Blade of the Ruined King, Ionian Boots of Lucidity, Youmuu's Ghostblade, The Black Cleaver, Warding Totem, Health Potions 3) Intelligence: Relatively high Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of energy with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Zed stabs or slashes the opponent with his katar. Contempt for the Weak: Zed's basic attacks against targets below 50% of their maximum health deal a percent of their maximum health as bonus magic damage. This effect can only occur on the same target once every few seconds. Razor Shuriken: Zed throws his spinning blades forward, dealing physical damage to the first enemy they pass through and 60% damage to enemies thereafter. *'Living Shadow:' Active shadows also throw a shuriken in the direction of the target point. Additional shuriken striking the same enemy deal 50% damage and restore energy. Living Shadow: Zed's shadow dashes forward, remaining in place for 4 seconds. Reactivating Living Shadow causes Zed to blink to its location, swapping places with it. His shadows also mimic his basic abilities. If a mimicked ability strikes a target affected by its primary effect, Zed restores energy. Shadow Slash: Zed spins his blades, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and reducing Living Shadow's cooldown by 2 seconds for every enemy champion hit. *'Living Shadow:' Active shadows also slash, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and slowing them for 1.5 seconds. Mimicked slashes that hit targets affected by the primary slash empower the slow by 50% and restore energy, but deal no additional damage. Death Mark: Zed becomes untargetable for 0.75 seconds and dashes behind the target enemy champion. Upon arrival, he marks them for death and ignores unit collision for 3 seconds, and spawns a shadow at the cast location that lasts for 6 seconds. After 0.5 seconds, Death Mark can be Death Mark 2 reactivated to make Zed swap places with this shadow. At the end of its duration, Death Mark triggers, dealing physical damage plus a percentage of all physical and magic damage Zed dealt to the target while they were marked. Blade of the Ruined King: Zed can use the Blade of the Ruined King to deal 10% of target champion's maximum health as physical damage, healing for the same amount while slowing the target by 25% for 3 seconds and gaining 25% movement speed for the same duration. Ghostblade: Zed can use the Youmuu's Ghostblade to gain +40% attack speed and +20% movement speed for 6 seconds. Plasma Cut 2250R Dual "Strikers": PROJECT Zed's weapon, it is made out of high frequency energy blades and blade casing. Split high frequency blades channeled via operator maximize close-proximity damage, while auxiliary side blades allow for target laceration from multiple angles. The Black RR "Solid Smoke" blade casing is forged out of 2250R-100 Aero-Carbon compound, which provides lightweight fitting for H.F.E.B and is adaptable to unique molecular states. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Shadow user Category:Darkness Users Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderers Category:Tier 8 Category:Chi Users